Ketsueki
an unusual 13 year old girl. she's dressed like a schoolgirl, she has bizarre hair, and her energy power is among the rarest types of energy. not that much is known about Ketsueki, other than the fact that she's young, hyper, and she's jealous of girls that are gifted with large breasts Appearance she's tall for her age at 5'5", and she's dressed mostly like a schoolgirl. she has red eyes and pretty bizarre, long hair. it's dark, but has some white strands on the top ... Personality bold, brash, and pretty hyper. she's a typical 13 year old. only much more jealous, more nicer, and far more blunt. in fact, her bluntness is, pretty much, equal to Raku History very little is known about her past. all that is known is that she has no parents and can fend for herself, despite her age. although, in certain parts of the country of Acirema, she's a wanted criminal since it was said that she destroyed certain cities with unbelievable power SCSIM Lemon Dreams (Exploding Lemonade) she has had little to no involvement whatsoever. but she was around when Raku first constructed the Kreep Sanctuary Abilities *Zero Energy (she's unable to control it. it can come emotionally, but when it comes, she doesn't remember anything) **Immunity (she is immune to every kind of side effect possible) *enhanced physical qualities (increases and increases during any Zero mode) **Super Strength (just enough to lift a packed refridgerator) **Super Speed (just enough to outspeed an ordinary car) Themes *Little Busters - Rita http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SYIUPKdySbw *Little Busters (Little Jumper ver.) - Rita http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MeSsaL65KCQ *Little Busters (Ecstasy ver.) - Rita http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t5dOb_N4wV8 Trivia *Ketsueki was created before the concept of Zero Energy, although her very existence did make hints of it, like her immunity to effects and every type of manipulative control **this makes her the first Zero user to ever be created *Ketsueki's design was heavily influenced by Yuiko Kurugaya from "Little Busters!", HOWEVER, her image was never referenced once (it was seen only once, so she was drawn by memory) **hence the reason why Ketsueki's boobs are "normal size" (Kurugaya has huge tits) **why part of her hair is white (the single pic seen had light) **and why she looks like a badly drawn schoolgirl (i don't need to say anything here) **the references are also why her theme music mainly consists of the themes from "Little Busters!" *Ketsueki's imagined Seiyuu (or Voice Actor) would either be Akemi Okamura (Nami - One Piece) or Yukana (C.C. - Code Geass, Kanna - Inuyasha, Shirahoshi - One Piece) *Ketsueki is the youngest of the Gracious Sins, excluding the kids and (possibly) Kage *in Ketsueki's original bio, she had a habit of biting people and being able to turn into a vampire on her birthday and on new moons. this is false **she does, however, like to bite people randomly **Ketsueki also had numerous themes in her original bio *Ketsueki is an expert bassist *in an argument, Ketsueki likes to resolve things by kicking people in the balls *Ketsueki has a crush on Raku